


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 408

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [28]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 408 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 408 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 408

GREY WORM  
I have come to apologize.

TRANSLATION  
 _Honesk matagho vaghoma nygel ovulegho._

MISSANDEI  
You don’t need to apologize.

TRANSLATION  
 _Do ima jini va aol ovulegho._

GREY WORM  
I hope I did not frighten you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jelan sko do av rudhan zughagho._

MISSANDEI  
No.

TRANSLATION  
 _Do._

MISSANDEI  
Grey Worm.

TRANSLATION  
 _Torgo Nudho._

MISSANDEI  
I’m glad you saw me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lan kreni sko yn unda._

GREY WORM  
So am I.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nygel sizi._


End file.
